


How Nevada and Caractacus Began

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sexual exploration, Shenanigans, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: What the title says. From Nevada's POV.
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Nevactacus





	How Nevada and Caractacus Began

Nevada was in love, and he hated to admit it. This Englishman, this inventor, this quirky man dressed in plaid. His lover, his confidant, his only. Caractacus made him happy. He hadn’t known such a feeling in a very long time, and that worried him. Enemies still existed. Enemies who could take Caractacus away, his happiness away. A huge fear in the back of his mind was what they could do to him if they got their hands on him. Falling for him wasn’t part of the plan, it just happened. Caractacus was supposed to be a one or two time only thing. A fuck and dump, as he called it. And here they were, living _together_. Sharing an apartment, a bed, _their_ things. Caractacus was _his_ and vice versa. _Exclusively_. That was new. Everyone else was boring, so there was no need to chase another piece of ass. There was a good one waiting at home. Willing. Wanting. It was still hard for Nevada to open up to him, unlike Caractacus who wore his emotions on his sleeve. Yet Caractacus never judged him. Always there to listen and wanting nothing in return other than his loyalty.

The Potts twins grew on him too. He honestly found people with kids a turnoff. And he was very close in not giving him a chance. Other people’s kids were not _his_ problem or _his_ burden or _his_ responsibility. Why should he? He didn’t create them. Now he felt protective of them. How the fuck did that happen? These particular kids were polite like their father, but they didn’t take anyone’s shit. Especially Jemima. She was a tiny spitfire, and she could hold her own if a disagreement happened on the playground. Jeremy was soft-spoken of the two, but he could make you laugh. Nowadays, they had a familiar bond as he does with his nephew. Other children were annoying, but these two were an exception.

Nevada met Caractacus by accident. His SUV’s brakes suddenly didn’t work, and he needed a mechanic. One of his guards knew someone. A weird guy who lived in Apartment 4D. He was an inventor who fixed other people’s stuff for cheap. When he first laid eyes on him, he thought he was the most ridiculous looking out-of-place person he’d seen in a while. The man had messy brown hair and light green eyes. His clothes were very peculiar: blue and green plaid three piece suit with scuffed up brown dress shoes. Like something out of the Victorian era. In retrospect, Nevada didn’t make a great first impression. He told him “ _looks like the circus is missing their clown_ ” while his guards snickered. The man waved him off, grabbed his tools, and went to work. He reappears. As soon as he speaks, he took notice of his accent. _British_. This had to be the guy referred to as _Inglés_ by his guards and friends in previous conversations.

Nevada asks, “How much?”

“200.”

Nevada takes out two hundred-dollar bills from his wallet and shoves it in his hand.

“Thanks,” the man grabbed his things and leaves in a huff.

Nevada turns to his men, “What’s with him?”

His lead guard Santiago says, “One of your newer tenants. Keeps to himself. Occasionally gets noise complaints.”

Nevada cocks an eyebrow, “Noise complaints?”

Santiago nods, “Yeah, he has machines in his home but nothing big to worry you about. Small shit.”

“Hmm, next time one of his neighbours complains, inform me.”

“Sure.”

As Nevada headed home, he realized he had seen this man before. He spotted him at one playground nearby where he sometimes takes his nephew there. Of all places, why did this odd man move into his neighbourhood?

* * *

Nevada looks down and is greeted by a young girl in a green plaid dress and a golden-yellow blouse. She had long blonde hair, decorated with a green plaid bow. She couldn’t have been older than 8 or 9. “Hello?”

Peering down his sunglasses, he asks, “Is there a guy in plaid who lives here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I need to talk to him.”

She looks behind her shoulder and shouts, “Daddy, some man in a leather jacket wants to talk to you! Are you in trouble again?”

Nevada hears footsteps coming closer. The door slightly opens, and a hand appears on the edge of the door. Finally, his head pokes out, looking down, watching the girl walk back into the apartment.

“Forgive her, how may I help you?” When the man finally peers up, he looks surprised, “Oh! Is your SUV fine?”

“Yeah. Got another noise complaint.” He crosses his arms and leans against the doorway.

“Blast! I tried to keep it down. Haven’t even used the Breakfast Machine since two weeks ago.”

A boy’s voice says, “Breakfast is boring without it.”

“Jeremy... sorry,” Caractacus shakes his head. “I do my work during the day. Still not used to living life in a major city.”

“Your kids?”

“Yes, both of mine. They haven’t been noisy, have they?”

“Heard nothing about ‘em.”

“Good, good.” He rubs his hand behind his neck, “Forgive me, but I could have sworn Antonio was the landlord?”

“Supervisor. I own this and three others.”

The man looked shocked. “By Jove! Didn’t know. I’m looking into soundproofing this flat.”

“Ok,” Nevada looks at his phone, “Car ack? Cah-rac-tah-coos?”

“Caractacus Potts,” he extends out a hand. “Everyone struggles with it.”

“Good to know, Potts,” he shakes his hand and notices the firm grip. After Caractacus closes the door, Nevada seemed disappointed that this man had children. “Damn.” As he walked away from the door, he wondered why he even cared. His curiosity had piqued. He had to dominate him and then move on to someone next. His plan was set into motion.

* * *

It didn’t take long for one Mr Caractacus Potts to get another noise complaint. In any other circumstance, he would be annoyed, but here his plan was coming into place. Since he had kids, it meant he had a wife; he didn’t see her while he was there. She possibly could have been at work. He couldn’t lie, but he was now attracted to this oddball Potts. In fact, he masturbated to the thought of his voice earlier that day in the shower. It wouldn’t be the first time he fucked someone knowing they had a spouse. In fact, that made it more worthwhile to him.

Usually his conquests, as he called them, were women, but rarely a man if they were worth _his_ time. Another thought that popped into his mind was did he even have sex or know what it was? He did have children, but he seemed innocent and vanilla. He became a little hard thinking about perverting him. He knocks loudly on his door and he hears a “Be right there!”

The door opens and Caractacus smiles, “Hello again.”

“Another report came in,” Nevada crosses his arms.

“Oh that. Terribly sorry. I’ve been trying to keep it to a minimum. Mostly the middle of the day. I get so caught up-”

“You know I have to fine you.” He watches as his cheerful demeanour diminishes.

“A fine? Those I can’t afford. I can barely keep my children fed. And I’m almost done with the soundproofing,” he says dreadfully. “Is there anything I can do? Or work on. Anything broken, I will fix it for free. I still have the money you paid me.” He grabs his wallet and takes out the cash.

“Keep the money, Potts.” He pushes Caractacus’ hand away. “How about we discuss this matter over dinner?”

“Ok, what time and where?” He takes out a pen and a notepad from his vest.

“7. Cristobal’s.”

Caractacus quickly jots it down and places the items back in his vest pocket. “I will be there on the dot.”

Nevada sneers, “you fucking better.”

* * *

Nevada arrives at the restaurant.

A very nervous Caractacus was waiting for him. He says softly, “Hello.”

Nevada nods but says nothing as they enter the restaurant. They are seated immediately ahead of two other customers who shoot him dirty looks. As he passes by them, he glares, “what the fuck are you looking at?” They immediately look away. He takes his seat across from Caractacus.

“So Potts, what will we do with you and your noises?”

He drinks a glass of water and clears his throat. “Mr... I actually never got your name before?”

“Nevada Ramirez.”

“Mr Ramirez. I am still working on soundproofing the room, which requires foam and wooden frames. I promise nothing has been drilled into the walls themselves,” Caractacus says quickly. “Only in the afternoon. Never at night.”

“You talk a lot.”

“Admittedly, I’m nervous.” He plays with the cuffs of his suit jacket. “I can see already you’re not the type to be trifled with.”

“ _Oh?_ ”

“I like being in good graces with people.” He looks seriously at him. “I honestly can’t afford a fine or to lose my home again.”

“ _Again?_ ” Nevada raises an eyebrow.

“Used to live on a farm, but things happened, and I had to make a change. To give my family a better life. I’d do anything to make sure they remain happy.”

“Anything?” He smirks. How he loved hearing that from desperate people.

“Yes. I’ll work on anything you give me. I’m good with my hands. Mechanically inclined.”

“ _Good with your hands?_ ” Nevada now had very devious thoughts running through his mind.

“Yes. Any car or machine. Watches too.”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Nevada says. A waitress comes over to take their order.

“I’m afraid the only thing I can afford is this glass of water,” he looks at her, trying not to frown.

There was something about this Caractacus Potts looking sad that made him feel _sort of_ bad. Like looking at a kicked puppy. “Get... something, Potts.” He clenched his jaw. How he hated being nice. As Caractacus started to say something Nevada cuts him off, “And don’t ask ‘ _if I’m sure_ ’. Fill your belly.” He couldn’t have him starving and tired. He wondered what he was capable of.

“Ok,” he says with uncertainty. Nevada takes notice that he orders the cheapest entrée on the menu.

“Thank you,” he says.

Nevada orders his meal and a bottle of wine.

“I promise I’ll pay you back for dinner,” Caractacus nervously rubbed the top of his chest.

Nevada puts a hand up, “No need. Now let’s go over your debts.” Nevada pulls out a few sheets of paper. “Says here there were eight noise complaints filed. And each complaint after the second is a $250 fine. Which means...”

“1500 total.” Caractacus looks away, playing with his tie. “I honestly didn’t know about those, other than the two you came to me for.”

“And that’s the fault of my supervisor, but you still have to pay up.” In truth, there were only 3 complaints and the papers and the sum was made up, but to witness him squirm was entertaining. He had to see what he would do under stress.

Caractacus only nods, “I make very little but if you can accept small payments.”

“There are other options.”

He looks confused, “May I ask what?”

“I think you know,” Nevada smirks again.

“I don’t-.” Realisation hit him and his blush was more apparent, “ _Oh_.”

Nevada could tell he finally understood.

“F-For how long?” He tucks a napkin into his collar as a makeshift bib. 

“I’ll determine that later. For now, eat your dinner.” He offers him a glass of red wine.

“Thanks,” Caractacus accepts.

Nevada fills his glass. He could have sworn he heard him whisper, _“I will need it”_ before downing the whole glass quickly.

* * *

Both of them were drunk and laughing by the time they got to Nevada’s place.

Nevada kept kissing him as they got through the door and turns on the light.

Caractacus stops, “I-I don’t know if I should. Especially behind her back.”

“Your wife won’t know.”

There was a pained noise in his laugh, “I mean she is dead after all, so that is true.”

Nevada blinks, “ _Dead?_ ”

“An accident. Nearly two years ago. But I don’t want to depress you with such details.”

Nevada felt _sort of_ guilty, but he shoved the feeling back. Now was not the time. “Then you have nothing to worry about.”

“Not physically but spiritually this is still cheating.”

_“Spiritually?”_ he thought to himself. Was he fucking a ghost? Nevada noticed he kept rubbing something that was behind his shirt. Possibly a necklace or something. Here was his chance. Nevada’s demeanour turned cold.

“Get on your knees.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You heard me. You still want to pay your debt and live in your home, no?”

“Yes,” Caractacus says sheepishly.

“Then do as I say,” Nevada growls as he takes a seat in his black leather chair and spreads his legs. “You ever sucked a dick before?”

“I?”

“This isn’t an exam question, Potts. Or do you want you and your kids to live out on the streets?”

Caractacus bites his lip, nervously. “No, but this proposition you are offering. It’s a little undignifying.”

“I’ll ask again: _Ever. Sucked. A. Dick. Before?_ ”

His cheeks flush which was a major turn on for Nevada and his cock pressed harder against his pants.

“...I have. Prior to meeting my wife. University experiments and all.”

“So you _do have_ experience. Show me.”

Caractacus mumbles, “Yes. That’s been established.”

“And a smartass to boot. Now get on your knees, _Inglés_.”

The man looks to the side and glances at Nevada’s prominent bulge. “I might be pretty bad at it.”

“Quit fucking stalling,” Nevada snaps his fingers and points to his crotch. “It’s not gonna suck itself, you know? Let me see how much you want to keep your home.” He watches Caractacus get on his knees and look at his crotch if he was examining it. He found him strangely beautiful. Caractacus turns his head as he reaches up. He unbuckles Nevada’s belt, then unbuttons and unzips his fly. He pauses, then he pulls out his cock, and slowly strokes it. It was difficult for Nevada not to moan. For someone who worked with machines, his hands were surprisingly soft and gentle. He was completely erect, but his face showed no emotion. The red on Caractacus’ cheeks were brighter as were his ears as he faced him and then looked at his cock. As he opens his mouth and leans down, Nevada says, “Stop.”

Caractacus stares at him, understandably confused. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he shakes his head.

“But didn’t you want-”

Nevada pats his hands away. “Changed my fucking mind.” He secretly felt bad forcing this eccentric man to do this and was willing to save his home.

“What about my debts?”

“Just go,” Nevada tucks himself away and draws up his fly.

“I don’t underst-”

“Don’t make me fucking say it again. Leave, Potts. Get the fuck out!” Nevada yells.

Caractacus stumbles as he stands up and leaves in a haste.

“ _Coño_ ,” Nevada says to himself. He couldn’t explain his change of heart. What was it about _this man_? Anyone else he would have gladly taken advantage of, and yet he let him go. Why this sudden softness? Now he was truly pissed off. Not to mention, he had to finish himself off later. He slams a fist down on an armrest.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since he had seen Caractacus. According to his guards, he was still living in Apartment 4D. No reports of loud noises. Paid his rent on time. He occasionally thought about him and wondered how he was. Why did he still give a fuck about him? He missed his voice. His messy brown hair. Those light green eyes. He didn’t even know him at all. Was this a crush? He never crushes on anyone. In hindsight, he fucked this one up. He was about to ruin a widower who wanted nothing but to protect his family. To make sure they had a roof over their heads. He would suck a stranger’s cock to make it happen. He had to respect that. He had one of his men slip a note under Caractacus’ door to see him. Made it sound urgent.

A few hours later, he hears a knock on his door and there he was. Dressed in a three-piece blue plaid suit. He didn’t look happy, “I figured you change your mind.”

He clenches his jaw as he uttered, “N-no.” He lets him inside.

Caractacus blinks, “This isn’t a joke? You sound unsure.”

“It’s not.” They both take a seat at the kitchen table. “Fucking look, man to man. That night... I wanted to fuck with you. In more ways than one.”

“You sort of did. After I ran from your flat, I washed my hands thoroughly. And took a shower. I felt dirty. I felt I disrespected my wife’s memory.” He rubs a small spot on his chest like before. “I thought about not coming after you requested my presence.”

Nevada winced at his words. He was honest. He found him more fascinating. “What changed your mind?”

“My blasted curiosity. And that you are my landlord. Better safe than sorry,” he quips before he turns his head and gasps, “Oh dear, is that your coffee maker?”

“That piece of shit? It’s been broke for a while.”

Caractacus stands up and walks over to examine it. “All machines deserve love. May I take it home and see what’s wrong?”

“You can do whatever you want with it. It was going in the trash.”

“Your lucky day,” Caractacus spoke to it, which Nevada found puzzling.

“If you actually get that shit to function, I’ll be goddamn surprised. In fact, I’ll take you that high-end steakhouse where all the rich fucks like to eat at.”

Caractacus laughs, “You better take out your cash now, Mr Ramirez. When you see me again, you will owe me.”

Nevada admired his confidence, “Sure.” Caractacus picks up the coffeemaker and exits his place.

* * *

Three days later, he finds Caractacus at his place again, coffeemaker in hand. “Better than new.”

“Really?” Nevada follows him in the kitchen.

“Observe and be amazed.”

Caractacus takes the coffeemaker and plugs it in. He places an open bag of coffee, an open bottle of water, and two coffee mugs next to it. Then he turns it on and stands back. Mechanical arms come out of the maker’s back and pour in the water and measure out the coffee. Nevada tilts his head, whispering, _“¡Qué mierda!”_ After the arms contract back into the maker, it brews. The scent of coffee wafts throughout his apartment. After it completes its task, the arms reappear. They pour the now full carafe of coffee into the two cups and go back again.

“It makes the perfect cup every time,” Caractacus looks proudly at the machine. “Oh! There’s an option if you don’t want a show that says manual. These are for 1 or 2 cups. It’s quite simple.” He points to the switches and smiles.

Nevada was still speechless. What the hell did he witness? “Crackpot” escapes his lips.

Caractacus only laughs. “Back home they called me that.” He pats the coffee maker. “Crackpot and his good-for-nothing machines.” He continues to smile, although a hint of sadness was in his voice.

“Fuck those assholes,” Nevada says. “This shit is crazy but fun crazy. My guys are gonna lose their shit.”

Caractacus adjusts his tie, “Ehm, thank you. I know it’s not the best-”

“ _¡Oye!_ I mean it. This is incredible.” Nevada grins, “I didn’t forget our bet. Are you free tonight?”

Caractacus nods. “What time?”

“6. Wear your finest.”

“Sure.”

* * *

Caractacus was punctual. His outfit was subdued - another plaid suit, but dark grey. They were seated at a more intimate booth. Nevada watched Caractacus’ face as he read the menu. His eyes every now and then would get big and wide. He could tell he was looking at the prices.

Nevada says, “Get whatever you want.”

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of you,” he says.

“Please. And don’t get the cheap items either like last time.”

“You noticed that?”

Nevada laughs, “I’m in the business of noticing things. Enjoy your fucking win, Crackpott.” It felt natural to call him that, and Caractacus didn’t seem to mind.

“If you insist,” Caractacus smiles. He still kept his choices where the price was moderate, but not the cheapest.

Nevada once again ordered another bottle of red wine. When Caractacus was offered he didn’t down the whole glasses quickly. He seemed more relaxed than their last dinner outing. Nevada liked this view of Caractacus better. He enjoyed his presence. He wasn’t someone going after his money. All he seemed to care about was his family and his inventions. When he talked about the mechanical aspects of his work, Nevada had no goddamn clue what he was talking about. Yet his accent was pleasant to listen to. His groin was stirring. Nevada felt his old self creeping back. He wanted to fuck him right there in the booth. How he craved him and his soft hands. Perhaps it was the alcohol starting to take effect, but he leans in to kiss him.

“ _Wooooah_ , what are you doing, mate?” Caractacus leans back and giggles. Yet he didn’t seem repulsed. He goes back to his talk on his inventions.

* * *

They return to Nevada’s place. They spent the evening talking about random topics and drinking more wine. This eventually lead them to kissing one another passionately in Nevada’s bedroom.

“I know I’m completely pissed, but it’s fun kissing you,” Caractacus says.

Nevada nods, “I agree.”

“Haven’t done so since her-” He stops himself and kisses his neck and under his chin.

Nevada tilts his head up more to give him better access and his hands unbutton his shirt. “Then enjoy.”

Caractacus kisses the top of his chest and around his gold necklace.

A delightful hum comes from Nevada.

“Been so long,” Caractacus whispers and nips at his shoulders as he slides off Nevada’s shirt.

Nevada takes off Caractacus jacket and vest and tosses them to the floor.

Caractacus asks, “What are you up to?”

“I should ask the same of you.” Nevada runs a hand over Caractacus’ bulge.

His breath hitches. “It’s been a long time.”

“No shit.” Nevada was just as excited. For days, he’d been fantasising what this crackpot was like in bed. He wasn’t as innocent as he seems as he eagerly tugs at the button of his pants. Nevada coos as he feels the air hit his junk. Was Caractacus truly this eager? This willingness to taste him without threatening or forcing him was nice.

Caractacus pulls off Nevada’s black shirt and tank top. He admires Nevada’s tribal tattoo on the top left-hand side of his shoulder and torso. He trails kisses from his chest to the top of his boxers; getting on his knees in the process.

“You sure?” It still felt weird that Nevada cared this much about someone he barely knew.

As he pulls out Nevada’s semi-erect cock, he looks him in the eye, “I know I’m inebriated but I need this release.” There was guilt in his voice, but Nevada would not stop him this time. He had to know.

When he uttered the word _“proceed”_ Caractacus was stroking him, nice and slow until he was fully erect.

He hesitates for a moment and Nevada wondered if what he told him before was a fib to save his own skin. Before he pondered any further, Caractacus licks the underside of his cock, tracing his tongue on the main vein.

A “ _dios mio_ ” and “ _más_ ” escapes him. He reaches down and entangling his fingers in his hair.

Caractacus takes him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock.

“Fuck, where’d you learn that?”

Caractacus pauses, “University, remember?” He smirks before wrapping his lips around him, sucking nice and slow.

Electricity was running down Nevada’s spine, and a growl emanates from his throat. Caractacus was now taking his entire length. He was close to coming, but he had to see how experienced he was. He struggled to say Caractacus’ name before indicating his intentions.

The other man seemed to understand as he stops pleasuring him.

Nevada leads him to the bed. They both undress completely and he stares at Caractacus’ nude form. “ _Holy shit._ ”

“What?”

He eyes his junk and then back up at him. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

A blush appears on his cheeks. “Y-you’re bigger.”

“Not by much.”

They lie in bed together and touch one another. Nevada enjoyed feeling Caractacus’ hands on him. Especially when he traces the lines of his large black tribal tattoo. It began at his left shoulder and ended on his left pectoral.

He whispers, “Intriguing.” He circles his finger around Nevada’s nipple, making it hard. Giving it a slight pinch, he leans in kissing Nevada slowly. 

Nevada gropes Caractacus’ ass. It didn’t take long until both men wanted to be much closer.

To ease him in, Nevada coats Caractacus’ entrance and his first two fingers with lube and inserts them slowly.

“Oh, dear!” Caractacus says with surprise.

Nevada thrusts his fingers in and out for a minute until he feels Caractacus relax. He pulls his fingers out, places a condom on, lubes himself, and teases his entrance. Caractacus looks back and acknowledges him. Nevada enters him, and both men moan. He begins to thrust, taking his time. Caractacus lets out a couple of grunts that transform into pleasurable moans.

They were both under the wine’s influence, yet Nevada was enjoying him. Not like he originally planned. Genuinely. Caractacus bucks his hips and curves his back a little. “There we go,” he says to himself.

Nevada grips his thighs and thrusts deeper. He senses Caractacus’ body shift beneath him. He notices he is on one elbow as he takes his other hand to pleasure himself. A minute later Caractacus says, “Almost there!”

Nevada was too. He felt him contract more and around his girth and he timed his pace to Caractacus’.

“N-Nev! Nevada!” Caractacus cries out as he climaxes.

Nevada doesn’t say his name and just moans loudly. He gains his composure and pulls out, leaving Caractacus breathless on the bed. After cleaning himself up, he finds Caractacus taking a tissue to wipe off his stomach and tossing it into the garbage can next to the nightstand. He covers himself with a sheet, smiling. He pats the bed, asking, “Join me?”

Normally this is where Nevada would tell someone to “fuck off and leave.” Yet here, he couldn’t. He was still drunk, but he liked this guy. He lays back down with him, and Caractacus begins to cuddle with him.

“Thank you,” Caractacus yawns.

He was one of the most polite lays Nevada witnessed. He found it sort of endearing. Caractacus wrapping his arms around him, nuzzled his shoulder, and began to snooze.

* * *

The next morning Nevada awakes to a “ _DEAR GOD!_ ” and “ _I’M A TERRIBLE FATHER!_ ”

“What?” Nevada’s voice is still rough from sleep. He watches Caractacus run around in his underwear, collecting all of his clothes.

“Did we... you know?”

“We’re in the same bed,” Nevada wipes the sleep from his eyes.

Caractacus bemoans as his shoulders slump. “I knew this was a bloody bad idea.”

Nevada shrugs, “Not the worst thing someone has called me.”

“Not you personally. _Me_. My children must think I forgot them. And all these texts.” He shows Nevada his phone screen.

“What they say?”

“The sitter let them stay at her place, but they are worried.” He puts on his trousers and his shirt.

“So they’re safe.”

“Yes, but I was supposed to pick them up.” He buttons his shirt and tucks it under his pants. He slides on his suspenders and puts on his socks. “Especially after their mother... they only have me to protect them. And I failed. I let my feelings impede my duties. “

“ _Feelings?_ ”

He frowns, “Yes, I-I think I like you. But at the same time I feel horrid and guilty.” He lifts the collar of his shirt, ties his tie, and puts the collar down. He quickly types on his phone.

Nevada puts on a pair of black boxers.

“So I need to get them as soon as possible. What can I say to them?” He places on his vest.

“Nothin’. You’re an adult,” he shrugs.

“You bloody know what I mean,” he places his shoes on. “Sorry, that was rude,” he laments as he picks up his jacket.

“Forget it,” Nevada puts on a tank top.

“Thank you for the lovely dinner... and night,” Caractacus says as he rushes to the door. “But I have to go.”

“Do you have to?”

“Yes,” he opens the door. “See you.” He hurries out of his place.

Nevada noticed he _didn’t_ say “goodbye” but a possible chance to meet him again. He closes the door and returns to his bedroom. Something caught his eye on his nightstand, and he investigates it. It was a heart shape locket. “ _Oh, shit_.” This must have been the thing Caractacus kept rubbing underneath his shirt. Nevada knew he shouldn’t, but he picks it up and opens it. Inside was a picture of a smiling, blonde-haired woman on the right. On the left was an inscription in cursive that read _“My Love”_.

“Damn, she was hot.” He closes the locket.

* * *

Nevada makes his way to Caractacus apartment and knocks on his door.

Caractacus answers, “Nevada?”

“Think you left this behind,” Nevada takes out the locket from his leather jacket pocket.

Caractacus gasps, “Mims!” He takes the necklace and puts it on. “Thank you so much! I was looking all over for it.” He kisses the locket and whispers, “Thought I lost you again.”

“Who’s there, Daddy?” It was his daughter.

“The landlord.”

“Are we in trouble again?” She looks up at him, clinging to Caractacus, studying Nevada’s face.

Nevada stares back at her, “Why? What did you do?”

“Nothing. That’s tattling. Also, you don’t scare me.”

“Right, _Pistolita_.”

She narrows her eyes looking into his and sticks her tongue at him.

“Jemima, that’s not nice,” Caractacus laughs. “Go help your brother with the dishes.” He steps out after she goes to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. “Sorry, she’s feisty sometimes and should know her manners,” he sighs. “Thank you once ag-”

Nevada kisses him and Caractacus turns away.

“Careful,” Caractacus whispers. “They know nothing between us.”

“Then when can I see you again?”

“Are you asking me out on a proper date?”

“What do you think?” Nevada clicks his tongue.

“I’ll have to see. Work, the children, and inventions. But soon.”

“Shit. I can’t believe I actually like you.”

“I do too,” Caractacus kisses his cheek. “It’s just... eventually I have to tell them. And they won’t be too thrilled.”

“I know your daughter already doesn’t like me,” Nevada says.

“It’s not that. And it’s not you. They still miss their mother.” He rubs the spot where the necklace lays. “No matter who I went out with, they’ll dislike them. It’s complicated.”

“I understand,” Nevada nods. “ _Mira_ , you have my number. Let me know when you’re free and then bring that fine ass over.”

“Nevada!” Caractacus covers his mouth and lowers his voice. “Nevada, behave.”

“ _Maybe._ ”

After that, they officially began their relationship and Nevada wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting to write what if Nevada had a crush on Caractacus and having him question his methods. I ran with it  
> Also wanted to post this on Valentine's Day but I had other plans that prevented me from doing so. Enjoy!


End file.
